


After the War

by VolpinaRena



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir is grieving, F/M, This Is Sad, butterfly!lila, i love adrimi but this promt called to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolpinaRena/pseuds/VolpinaRena
Summary: A few years after the fight with Lady Monarch, Chat Noir makes a decision





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> I got two requests for some Adrimi ficlets so here’s the first one. This one isn’t fluffy Adrimi, that will be the next one. I hope you enjoy. If you have a ship you’d like a ficlet written for please send it in on my tumblr I’d be happy to do it!
> 
> My tumblr :https://volpinarena.tumblr.com/

“Wait, you knew her? Personally?" 

"I knew all of them…” Chat Noir muttered. “At least, I thought I did, once, a long time ago.” The black and green clad hero said wistfully,looking off into the distance.

“What were they like?”

Some crumpled copy of a smile crossed his face. “They were going to change the world…” As he spoke, the world around him burned. Chat Noir was mentally broken, it had been a few years since the grueling battle they had with Lady Monarch. The rest of his team was gone, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee even Ladybug. Tears stung his the corners of his eyes as he turned away from the small standing in front of him. It hurt to think of the people he lost, especially her. Chat Noir barely spoke any of their names anymore, not even their civilian names crossed his lips. He was snapped out of his grief by the boy speaking again.

“What was she like?Ryuko? I heard that under the mask she was really Kagami Tsuguri, the famous fencer!” He squealed, causing Chat’s faux ears to flatten against his head. No…no this kid didn’t want to, didn’t need to know anything about her. Tears began to trail down his mask, and he had to resist the urge to put his head in his hands. 

“She was amazing…” Was all he managed before he bolted off,using his staff to jump onto the roofs above. Once he felt he was out of sight, Chat Noir let out a caterwauling sound, sitting heavily on the ground. He let his transformation drop, barely muttering the words. Plagg flew out of the ring, concern flashing across his face before he settled down on Adrien’s shoulder.

“Kid…” The kwami began, trailing off for a moment before speaking up once more. “I know it hurts, trust me. . I know what it’s like to lose everyone you care about. I’m thousands upon thousands of years old, I’ve had my fair share of loss, but you need to remember that none of their sacrifices were in vain. You won the battle, you retrieved the butterfly and peacock miraculouses. So what if it meant some heros lost their lives that’s their job.” As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Plagg regretted them. The little cat kwami expected to be smacked off his holder’s shoulder, to be scolded and screamed at for being inconsiderate of Adrien’s feelings and the lives of those lost. But nothing of that sort came to be. Adrien was silent, staring out at the Paris skyline. It stayed like this for a long moment, until Adrien stood up and looked at Plagg out of the corner of his eye. 

“It wasn’t their job to die, they deserve to be here, celebrating a long fought victory. Ladybug, no, Marinette, deserves to be heading off to fashion school, Alya and Nino deserve to be traveling the world together, even Chloe deserves to be doing whatever she wanted to do!” The blond ran a hand through his hair,taking a deep breath. “Kagami deserves to be here. She should have been able to hold her son one last time, to see his first steps, to hear him talk for the first time… .” Adrien flinched,taking a few steps forward on the roof,gazing out in the direction of the little town house he and Kagami lived in, where their son was currently, being watched over by Marinette’s parents, who had taken a grand parental role to the boy, who Kagami and Adrien had named Kagari. They knew Adrien was Chat Noir, he had spilled everything to them in the days after his teammates lost their lives, the days after they had won the battle only to never be able to celebrate it. Tom and Sabine had taken Adrien under their wing, helped him raise his son, took care of them. 

“It’s time to tell the world who I am, Plagg. It’s time they know who Chat Noir is. Paris deserves to know who their last hero is, I’ll be there to protect them whenever they need it. It’s what Kagami would have wanted, it’s what they all would have wanted.” Plagg floated up in front of Adrien, his arms crossed over his chest,a neutral expression upon his usually smirking face.

“Are you ready then?” The godly being asked, tilting his head to the side, one of his small ears flicking. Adrien nodded and held up his hand, ready to call on the transformation. 

“I’m ready to be the next guardian” The man stated,taking one last deep breath before he said those magic words, the words he had said so many times before with his loved ones and teammates by his side. “Plagg! Claws out!”


End file.
